Hikikomori Alert! Konoha Hikikomori Kyoukai
by Kuran-Tsuki
Summary: Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang pengajar sekaligus kepala konseling di perguruan tinggi terkenal Konoha Academy. Apa yg harus dilakukannya utk membantu siswa-siswi yg ditimpa masalah dan menjadi Hikikomori?


Fan Fiction : NarutoxHikikomori

Title: Hikikomori Alert! Konoha Hikikomori Kyoukai, Part 1

Genre: General/Comedy (May be)

Rating: M

Main cast: Shikamaru Nara and all Konoha ninja's ( In part 1 only Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei who will be appeared)

Disclaimer: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and Hikikomori is belong to Tatsuhiko Takimoto.

Author's note: This fic are mix from two stories of Naruto and Hikikomori. Don't bash me if u don't like, just leave the note.

this fic also dedicated for my college.

Crisis 1, Konoha Academy.

Konoha Academy, sebuah perguruan tinggi yang menawarkan progress masa depan cemerlang. Tempat dimana para ninja terbaik dibina dan ditempa. Disini mereka tidak hanya dibekali berbagai jutsu yang mumpuni, tetapi juga ilmu pengetahuan politik, social dan science. Lulusan yang sukses mendulang prestasi di kancah politik pershinobian adalah Akatsuki. Kelompok tersebut terdiri dari Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi. Mereka bersepuluh dijuluki sebagai Konoha's deadly generation.

Memasuki era globalisasi yang menjangkau setiap penjuru hati dan pemikiran, Konoha senantiasa merombak system pendidikan yang ada agar sesuai dengan kebutuhan zaman, dan dapat meningkatkan Bargaining point para lulusan ketika terjun ke dunia percaturan kerja. Dengan mengantongi akreditasi A dari NAS (National Accreditation of Shinobi), serta system pendidikan paling modern yang dilengkapi fasilitas komputer tercanggih, Konoha menjelma menjadi satu-satunya Akademi yang setiap tahunnya disesaki oleh pendaftar dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat keatas mirip nenas, alis mata yang selalu mengernyit nyaris naas, serta mimic muka suram mengesalkan yang terkesan malas, berjalan meniti lantai berkarpet yang terhampar menuju sebuah mimbar. Tampak kerumunan orang memagari sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Riuh teriakan berbaur tawa gembira tak ayal memenuhi seisi ruangan besar berkapasitas 1000 orang lebih yang merupakan aula daripada Konoha Academy.

Pemuda itu melenguh dalam hati, matanya kemudian teralih ke langit-langit aula yang begitu megah. Saking megahnya membuat ia terkungkung tanpa bisa meloloskan diri dari tempat menyebalkan yang menahannya untuk sekedar berpidato, menyampaikan kalimat basa-basi yang sebelumnya telah terorganisasi di otak.

"Shikamaru . . . Gambatte!" Satu teriakan motivasi yang entah dari mana asalnya terselip diantara rimbunan tawa. Oh . . Pemuda berambut nenas yang selalu memasang tampang malas itu bernama Shikamaru. Hari ini, dia ditugasi untuk memberikan pidato sambutan bagi para ninja-ninja baru yang berhasil melewati ujian masuk konoha.

Jalan yang dijejaki telah mencapai titik yang dituju, di depan mimbar Shikamaru berdiri dengan tubuh agak membungkuk, alis mata sebelah kiri terangkat, dan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seperti biasa. Suasana hiruk berubah hening tatkala suara monoton Shikamaru menggema menggetarkan aula.

"Selamat datang kepada seluruh siswa dan siswi ninja baru di Konoha Academy. Saya adalah staff pengajar termuda sekaligus kepala konseling disini. Selama mengajar di perguruan tinggi konoha, saya bertemu berbagai macam siswa ninja dengan pola prilaku yang mengesankan atau pun sebaliknya. Tentunya sebagai manusia, kita terlahir dengan membawa karakteristik masing-masing yang senantiasa mengalami perubahan seiring berkembangnya zaman. Namun, perlu kita sadari bahwa evolusi zaman tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk merubah tatanan nilai prilaku social di masyarakat, terutama yang menyoroti hubungan interaksi antar manusia secara langsung. Apa yang ingin saya katakan adalah, mari kita sama-sama belajar memahami esensi dari perubahan zaman yang mengakibatkan pergeseran system nilai di segala aspek kehidupan ini dengan benar. Disini . . di Konoha Academy. Terima kasih." Penutupan pidato yang sempurna mutlak dihadiahi dengan ribuan tepukan tangan.

Plak . . Plak . . Plak . . .! Shikamaru membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih secara verbal. Suara khas tepukan tangan masih menguasai aula ketika dia berjalan menuju jajaran kursi dimana para staff pengajar lain duduk selayaknya barisan penumpang yang tengah menunggu kereta tiba.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutunya dalam hati, duduk bersebelahan dengan Asuma-sensei.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Bisakah kau berikan ekspresi yang lebih wajar dan manusiawi untuk momen sepenting inii?" Shikamaru tahu betul apa yang Asuma-sensei maksud dengan dua kata "Wajar dan manusiawi."

Selama ia masih genin dulu, Shikamaru terkenal sebagai anak paling cuek dan kurang kepedulian. Karakter tersebut telah mendarah-daging dalam dirinya. Lagipula untuk menjelaskan sisi manusiawi seseorang tidak selalu berpatokan pada intensitas kepedulian yang tampak nyata, terpancar melalui setiap ekspresi dan itikad. Meskipun Shikamaru kurang handal dalam management ekspresi, namun Shikamaru selalu mendahulukan teman-teman diatas segalanya. Dia sangat memperhatikan setiap siswa didikannya atau pun yang mengalami masalah akan dengan senang hati dia Bantu. Yaa . . . Walau dari luar kelihatan tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Shikamaru, aku dengar kemarin ada masalah serius dengan salah satu siswi dikelasmu. Kabarnya, dia hampir tewas gara-gara mengikuti sekte bunuh diri." Ujar Asuma-sensei, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Shikamaru berdesah panjang, kedua bola matanya yang terbingkai dalam kelopak mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit. Satu helaan panjang terhembus dari celah antara sudut bibirnya.

"Yaa . . . Begitulah. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja." Kata Shikamaru. Percakapan yang terjalin tak lantas kehilangan ketajamannya, atau terhanyut oleh riak kegembiraan para tunas baru konoha.

Shikamaru merotasi pandangannya kearah Asuma-sensei. Wajahnya tampak datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Padahal siswinya sendiri lah yang hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dengan jalan ritual kematian melalui media pentagram.

"Tapi, semua itu sudah berlalu. Aku bisa mengatasinya, meski pada awalnya sulit untuk melakukan persuasi pada gadis itu. Dia memiliki latar belakang masalah yang rumit. Ketika dihadapkan pada tekanan yang berlebih, dia cenderung mencari pelampiasan dengan melukai dirinya sendiri. Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui dia mencari media pelampiasan lain seperti itu." Elaborasi Shikamaru seolah menyentak Asuma-sensei untuk lebih intuitif terhadap keadaan sekitar. Bisa jadi esok hari salah satu siswanya yang bertindak demikian.

Asuma-sensei menghembus nafas lega sembari meletakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala. "Untung saja Akademi ini memilikimu. Kemampuanmu dalam konseling memang tidak diragukan lagi. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang masalah-masalah yang terjadi pada para siswa belakangan ini?" Tanya Asuma-sensei lebih lanjut,- ingin mendalami fenomena yang belakangan marak terjadi.

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, masalah siswi tadi hanyalah awal dari rentetan masalah selanjutnya yang tiba-tiba merebak membentuk pola berantai.

"Untuk memahami semua itu cukup rumit. Kita harus melihat factor utama yang memegang pengaruh paling signifikan terhadap perubahan emosi siswa sehingga menjadi lebih agresif dan impulsif ini."

Hiruk pikuk acara penyambutan masih tergelar, namun kedua insan berbeda generasi itu larut dalam percakapan yang semakin menarik saja.

"Maksudmu, kita harus memulai pemahaman ini dari factor paling dasar?" Terka Asuma-sensei, mantap menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Benar. Akhir-akhir ini, muncul suatu fenomena yang dinamakan Hikikomori sebagai imbas dari perubahan kultur social yang begitu drastic, dan berlangsung dalam selang waktu yang cukup pendek antara dua sampai tiga generasi semenjak revolusi di dunia shinobi."

"Hikikomori?" Istilah tersebut sepertinya asing di telinga Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, melihat gurunya nampak kebingungan dengan satu kata yang bermakna negative itu.

"Hikikomori dapat diterjemahkan sebagai kemunduran dari kehidupan social. Banyak dari kalangan remaja yang akhir-akhir ini kian mundur dari kehidupan social dan menghilang dari masyarakat umum. Bahkan, ada yang tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, dan tidak mudah percaya kepada orang lain, meskipun orang lain tersebut adalah relasi terdekat mereka." Jelas Shikamaru, berselonjor kaki.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi penyebab kondisi tersebut?"

Kembali Shikamaru berpikir sebelum melontarkan jawaban. Sesaat dia terlihat menikmati suguhan keramaian yang sempat disia-siakannya. Dan menjelaskan . .

"Banyak factor yang melatar belakangi munculnya fenomena Hikikomori. Diantaranya adalah perkembangan ekonomi dan kemajuan teknologi serta industri. Kesibukan orang tua yang meningkat dan kurangnya perhatian terhadap anak-anak."

"Kalo begitu apa dampak terburuk yang akan terjadi pada para Hikikomori?" Shikamaru terdiam, membiarkan Asuma-sensei sementara dengan wajah yang memprihatinkan. Arah pembicaraan mereka kini mencapai tahap paling krusial yang mungkin menyebabkan bertambahnya kerutan di kening sang sensei.

"Apa benar sensei mau tahu tentang itu?" Shikamaru terdengar misterius dan menyeramkan, Asuma-sensei sampai begidik menelan ludah sambil menanti jawaban final dari mantan anak didiknya tersebut.

"Dampaknya, mereka lebih senang sendirian dan melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian pula. Tidak ingin terikat peraturan, namun tenang saja mereka tidak punya kecenderungan untuk bertindak criminal."

Mendengar barisan kalimat terakhir, Asuma-sensei sedikit bisa bernafas lega. "Yang terpenting mereka tidak sampai berbuat criminal." Ungkapnya, mengusap dada. Tiba-tiba shikamaru mengacungkan jarinya ke udara, kedua matanya menatap tajam Asuma-sensei.

"Aku belum selesai bicara sensei. Terkadang ada juga hikikomori yang bertindak criminal oleh karena suatu sebab."

Habislah sudah, kali ini Asuma-sensei tidak mampu berkata apa pun. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena ngeri.

Tanpa terasa pecakapan panjang itu berakhir seiring berlalunya waktu. Perayaan penyambutan pun telah menginjak tahap penutupan dan setiap staff pengajar mulai menyigapkan diri, kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan sampai seperti itu. Sebentar lagi acara berakhir dan kita harus kembali mengajar." Asuma-sensei seketika tersentak, kesadarannya kembali mengisi benaknya yang kosong. Sementara Shikamaru santai, menunggu prosesi terakhir menutup acara menyebalkan ini.

Konoha Academy, di balik segala atribut kesempurnaan yang melekat pada lembaga tanpa cela dalam kaca mata orang awam ini, tersimpan banyak misteri yang tidak terduga tentang mereka yang menjalani kehidupan social di lingkungan pendidikan prestisius tersebut.


End file.
